


Плохие парни всегда выигрывают

by roux (iamroux)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Evil Peter Parker, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamroux/pseuds/roux
Summary: Старк забрал костюм?Ну, не очень-то и хотелось.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Плохие парни всегда выигрывают

Старк забрал обратно костюм? Ну, не очень-то и хотелось.

Питер не долго оставался без покровителя, доброволец на эту роль нашёлся сразу. Тумс удивился, как легко ему удалось сопоставить дважды два и разоблачить мальчишку. Гораздо сложнее было принять решение сохранить ему жизнь и предложить пополнить ряды его команды. Подавленный и разочарованный, Питер сдался почти после самой первой беседы, а увидев то, на что способна его команда, дал согласие и на новую «работу». Практически без колебаний. Прежние моральные устои мальчишки трещали по швам, так что Тумсу оставалось лишь подобрать его так же, как весь тот ненужный хлам, оставшийся после нападения пришельцев, и правильно обработать.

Питер Паркер стал лучшим его оружием.

В мальчишке оказалось так много подавляемой злобы, оно и не удивительно – подросток же, подросток, которое очень многое пережил, который продолжал тянуться к свету, когда потерял обоих родителей, а затем и Бена, практически заменившего ему отца. Он нашёл себе кумира, на которого, как казалось, можно и нужно было ровняться, и друга, как хотелось бы верить, но даже ему Питер оказался не нужен. Сплошные разочарования.

Тумс же гладил мальчика по головке за каждую успешно выполненную миссию или новые мысли по изготовлению очередной партии высокотехнологичного оружия. Мозг Паркера был способен генерировать простые по своей сути идеи, которые не раз выручали их в процессе производства. Стоит ли говорить о том, что Мэйсон – фанат своего дела, нашёл в нём буквально родственную душу, посвящая того в свои грандиозные планы раньше, чем они дойдут непосредственно до самого Тумса.

Но не одним врождённый гением Паркера едины преступные помыслы. Мальчик был одарён и другими способностями. Их было грех не использовать.

Так уж получилось, что у дела Тумса, которому мужчина отвёл самую важную, как он считал, часть своей жизни, периодически появлялись как конкуренты, так и недоброжелатели. И с теми, и с другими Паркер разбирался практически без осложнений, и даже тут чёртов синдром отличника играл им на руку. Тумс был буквальным образом счастлив от того, как он разыграл все карты, Питер же считал, что и так сойдёт.

Вопросом о том, откуда у Питера берутся деньги, Мэй задалась лишь однажды. Племянник пробурчал что-то о том, что нашёл подработку, запихивая в себя наспех сделанный сэндвич и параллельно натягивая на ногу кед. Этим женщина, конечно, осталась довольна, борясь с дурным предчувствием, ведь Питер никогда не умел врать. Особенно ей. Хотя, на самом деле, он научился и довольно неплохо. Мальчик вообще быстро учился, учился всему – как новым тригонометрическим формулам, так и новым способам вырубать противника одним ударом. С одинаковым усердием.

Питер со спокойной душой забросил все дополнительные занятия в школе, свои дурацкие детские хобби, общение с Нэдом, которое казалось уже не таким важным, и чувства к Лиз. Сантименты? Да кому они сдались, без них гораздо проще жилось. К тому же на отношения с дочерью Тумса самим же мужчиной было наложено строгое табу – ни к чему было втягивать девочку во все их тайные дела. Взамен же он гарантировал Питеру полную защиту Мэй в том случае… В общем, в любом случае.

Флэш тоже больше не досаждал. Оказалось достаточным пару раз приложить его об шкафчики в коридоре, и, честно говоря, Паркер поражался тому, что не решился сделать это раньше. Удивительно, как быстро и эффективно решались проблемы с применением физической силы. Очередной нудной беседы с директором, конечно, избежать не удалось, как и отработки, и нравоучений Мэй, но Питер неплохо справлялся. Надевать на своё лицо эмоции раскаяния и стыда было так же легко, как натягивать маску уже всем известного супергероя, поэтому отныне ежедневно Питер носил две маски – «маску» добродетели и ту, что прилагалась к костюму Человека-паука. Изменилось только нутро. Но до этого никому не было дела.

Старк появился на пороге его комнаты лишь однажды, и это был первый раз, когда мальчик посмотрел на него с равнодушием. Мужчина был невероятно взволнован. Ещё бы! Ведь накануне Питер и Тумс в обличии Стервятника ограбили самолёт почти со всем добром Мстителей. Вполне успешно. Так Питер и вернул себе свой костюм, не забывая мысленно отметить, как невероятно легко и приятно было работать в команде. Когда тебе доверяют и на тебя рассчитывают.

На все вопросы Старка о том, не знает ли он, где можем быть костюм и логово Стервятника мальчик ответил коротким «нет», как и на предложение помочь с поимкой последнего. Тони был удивлён, но ничего не сказал, когда парнишка сослался на усталость от учёбы и новой «работы». Ведь Питер не стал бы врать. Особенно ему. Но тот, честно говоря, сделал это с огромным удовольствием, даже не изменившись в лице. Ни единый мускул не дрогнул, щёки не залил румянец, а такой честный и преданный взгляд сохранял праведный, как и прежде, блеск. Тони так и ушёл ни с чем, не заметив, как сильно мальчик сжал за спиной ладони в кулаки. Глубокие алые полулунные отметины саднили ещё пару дней. Но боль приносила какой-то странный внутренний покой, граничащий с патологией. Причём как своя боль, так и чужая.

О визите звёздного гостя Питер сообщил Тумсу в тот же вечер, чем и прошёл своеобразный тест на доверие. Мужчина слукавил бы, если бы сказал, что не привязался к парнишке за прошедший месяц. И уж точно нагло соврал бы, если бы сказал, что одна лишь мысль о немедленно умерщвлении Паркера как предателя приносила ему ощутимый дискомфорт. Так не должно было быть априори, но Тумс действительно испытывал к мальчишке толику той любви, которую Пигмалион испытывал в Галатее как к созданию своих рук. Хотя тут скорее больше подошла бы аналогия с хозяином и милым домашним питомцем.

Не прошло и пары недель, как Железный человек объявил на них охоту. Деятельность пришлось срочно свернуть, урезав тем самым количество заказов и вообще каких-либо контактов с внешним миром. Правда, иногда Питер всё же показывался по ночам, наводя ужас на неприятелей Тумса и его бизнеса, чем очень озадачивал широкую общественность. Местный супергерой из Куинса больше не помогал простым людям и вместо этого принимал активное участие в бандитских бойнях. Люди требовали ответа, а главный редактор Дейли Бьюгл вообще объявил кругленькую сумму тому, кто принесёт на крыльцо издательства голову Человека-паука. И желательно без маски. Откликнувшихся на такое заманчивое предложение добровольцев было немного, но их Питер не боялся. Он больше вообще ничего не боялся. Однако Старк всё же был вынужден прояснить ситуацию, заявив, что в украденном костюме отныне работает преступник, который однозначно в скором времени будет пойман и представлен суду. Увидев этот эпизод в вечерних новостях, Питер рассмеялся так громко, как только мог, мысленно радуясь, что Мэй ещё нет дома, и эта единственная вещь, которая вызвала у него действительно искренний смех за последнее время.

Отправляясь на назначенное Пауку-преступнику в тех же новостях Старком рандеву, Питер также не испытывал страха. Он лишь удивлялся тому, как легко оказалось сойти с «правильной» дорожки, когда ты, наконец, чётко представляешь, что являет собой правда. Что скрывает за собой это слово? Каждый назовёт свой собственный ответ, и окажется прав. В этом и суть – правда у каждого своя, и Питер включал в это понятие лишь переменные выживания и успеха. Как и мистер Старк в лучшие его времена, когда сам он торговал оружием с террористами или же, что ещё хуже, был так занят прожиганием жизни, что упустил из виду деятельность его собственной компании. Хорош пример для подражания, ничего не скажешь.

Поражало Питера и то, как много произошло изменений за последнее время, но в то же время ничего не изменилось. Ночной воздух на нью-йоркских улицах оставался по-прежнему свежим, паутина под ловкими пальцами ощущалась по-прежнему гладкой, липкой и надёжной, а голос Карен в ушах, которую им с Жестянщиком пришлось основательно подправить в целях безопасности, звучал по-прежнему звонко. Он, казалось, заполнял всю образовавшуюся в груди мальчика пустоту, отдавался эхом во всех трещинах, которые остались незаполненными тёмной вязкой паутиной новых воззрений, кардинально полярных прежним. Ничего не изменилось, но в то же время изменилось так многое. И во главе угла – сам Питер.

Он добрался до прежней башни Мстителей меньше, чем за полчаса, и Старк, закованный в броню, ждал его в полной боевой готовности.

На предложение сдаться без боя и просто снять маску Питер лишь усмехнулся, а затем, как и в последнюю их встречу, резко отрезал «нет». Установленное в костюме устройство усилиями Карен изменило его голос на механический, стальной, звенящей в ночной тишине предупреждающим об опасности пронзительным воем сирены.

\- Этот костюм принадлежит мне, он сделан мной, - настойчиво продолжил Старк, - не для тебя.

Питер снова усмехнулся как всей фразе в целом, так и тому, как много эгоистичный и самовлюблённый мужчина способен употребить в одном предложении местоимений принадлежности, тем самым обозначив собственную значимость. У Старка восхитительно безграничное эго. Разве это не забавно?

Для того, чтобы ответить мужчине, Питер решается отключить шифратор голоса.

\- Неужели, мистер Старк? – произнёс он ровно, выдерживая паузу, но тон его собственного по-детски звонкого голоса остался по-прежнему холодным, каким-то безжизненным, механическим. – А для кого же тогда?

И мальчик был готов отдать многое, чтобы увидеть лицо Тони в этот момент, чтобы с практически садистским удовольствием наблюдать, как осыпается пеплом всё самодовольство мужчины, как исчезает его бравада, как распахиваются глаза и удивлённо открывается болтливый рот.

Узнал.

Паркер посмеивался теперь уже вслух, наблюдая за тем, как мужчина импульсивно и резко подался вперёд, но затем словно осадил себя и остался на месте.

\- Я держался поближе к земле, мистер Старк, - и это обращение било хлёстко, как пощёчина. «Там меня и подобрали. После того, как вы меня выкинули». – Спасибо за дельный совет.

Питер отдавал себе отчёт в том, что вряд ли ему выстоять в этом противостоянии, вряд ли выжить и уж точно не победить.

Первый удар приходится сразу в грудину, и мальчик отлетает к стене, ударяясь всей поверхностью спины. Из лёгких вышибает весь воздух, но боль только отрезвляет истерзанный разум.

« _Активировать режим мгновенного убийства?_ »

Хуже от этого точно не будет.


End file.
